Desired frozen fire
by GoldenDreams19
Summary: Two ex agents of N.E.S.T.S start their new lifes as normal people, with problems to deal, feelings to face, an a society to live with. Their names are K' Dash and Kula Diamond. Rated T for cursing. English and Spanish fanfics
1. Destiny

Desiring frozen fire

**Hi guys! I'm kinda new in all these stuff, so here's gonna be many stories about one of my favorite couples in KOF: Kula Diamond and K' Dash. **

**Mostly romance, humor and a little of drama, just a little bit, maybe if you liked one of them more said it ;) **

**Anyway, hope you'll enjoy it (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own King of Fighters, it belongs to SNK Playmore.**

**So after clearing that, let's read! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Destiny sometimes it's crazy**_

-Great concert K'- said a male voice behind him putting down his guitar clapping one hand in his back.

-Whatever- said the white haired boy entering to his bathroom. He was still too rough with compliments.

Once he was inside of them he _still _listened to the girlish screams behind the bathroom's glass- Heck, can they just shut up?-

_Life has been through a lot of changes since the years had gone on. _

_K' was a successful singer and guitarist of a heavy metal band. He met his mates in a bar near his old work as engineer, they'd shared many experiences and a lot of hard work playing some covers of their favorite's bands, until a business man heard them and was quite surprised that they weren't famous, so all of that started then._

_Money, crazy girls, expensive hotels, mansions on the beach, parties, worldwide tours; they had everything._

Well for K', almost.

_He still missed someone, _that little girl who was always there trying to catch his attention, always giggling around his presence eating much sugar as she could and being so hyperactive with sports.

Nobody else that Kula Diamond, the ice doll, the pussy cat- as always K' had remembered.

_Kula left when she decided she wanted to study medicine, it suited her because she was brave enough to manage being around blood or surgeries, making someone feel a lot better about their weakness and always being the voice of the reason, which was one of the things he missed the most along with her chestnut hair and sparkling red eyes, not telling her soft skin._

-Oh boy, I think I just really need to lie down- whispered the black haired as he went out of his shower putting the towel around his waist.

He suddenly heard his phone rang- It's already 2 am, who calls in this hour anyway? –he said in a sarcasm tone.

-Yo man, it's your sister- said one of the band's member- Maybe you should answer- he advised

K' hesitated for a moment –She can call tomorrow, I'm tired now and she knew this was going to be a large tour-

_Whip wasn't the most overprotective sister in the world, but she really do care about his brother's famous life._

_She was no longer a member on the Ikari because NESTS was no longer alive, so she just tried to live a normal life as she always wanted to. _

_She got married and was waiting for her second child, so during the pregnancy her husband had been doing all the work being a lawyer. At first K' didn't like his new brother- in- law, but with time and seeing what kind of man he was he'd just accepted the idea. _

-But, maybe it can be something important- his manager said- C'mon, I don't want that stupid phone ringing all night Dash, so answered it-

All the guys in the room laughed at his comment- Okay, you fucking stubborn. I'll answer, but keep quiet you morons-

All of them sighed and nodded as they just continue with their respective works.

-Hello? -he said in an exhausted tone.

-K'! Why didn't you pick up the phone! You know I always call you before a concert! -she yelled hysterically.

He just snorted a little- Nice to hear your voice again Sis-

Whip managed to catch her breath- Sorry brother, but don't let this happen again, I was worried- she said- Anyway, how did it go?-

K' shrugged a bit- Well, fine I guess, it's always the same stuff, so nothing new- he answered quite boring.

_Indeed it was, it was a boring routine; photographs, paparazzi's, stupid promotions and crazy girls screaming around them, he was just tired about all of this. He needed something new, something to inspire him one more time. _

But his lasted inspiration was too far away from him, and either he knew where _she _was.

The woman sighed a little- Well, at least try to get fun, I saw pictures of the hotel you're staying and it's beautiful, so don't waste time being so stubborn, okay? –she said in a relaxing tone of voice.

He bitted his lips- Gotcha, now I need some sleep, bye Whip, said hi to everyone-

-I will, bye brother- she commented in a warm tone.

K' was going to go to the bed when suddenly his phone rang again, luckily only to show up a message.

He smiled, it was Maxima.

_-Hey buddy, how everything went? I saw ya in TV; damn you surely have ladies all around you. I envy you man, anyway enjoy your time, tell me when you're coming to Italy, I'll be glad to see you-_

As he ended reading he chuckled a little. _Maxima still was his best friend and pal after all these five years without seeing him, and if he saw him it was only just an hour or less._

_He worked as one recognizable chef on Italy, he was dating someone who lived near his restaurant; some weird woman who liked to spend hours talking about how delicious was his food._

-Creepy- was the first word K' said when Maxima told him, but still with the years he just accepted idea of his best friend's girlfriend.

The white haired boy put down his cellphone again and went to his bed lying peacefully.

But it didn't last so much when he heard the entrance of many fans of them screaming their names as if there was no tomorrow.

-OMG! OMG! You're, you're K! I want a photo with you- a young teenager yelled as she hugged him tight.

K' hugged her back a little. He did like his fans, but not as much as other singers or famous people did.

Unexpectedly he felt a hard punch on his back, and then at his chest.

-What the hell?! –he yelled turning around to see a jealousy boy.

-Who the fuck do you think you're to having your arms around _my _girlfriend?!-

-Hey, hey cool out you moron! She was just taking a photo, got it? -he explained

The blonde girl stepped away shyly- Sorry, I didn't want to make you passed for this-

Still the tiny muscular boyfriend looked at him directly in the eyes- Say that again to my face stupid! Your music is horrible!- he shouted pushing him to the floor.

_That was it._

K's scowl grow easily- You're going to pay that- he said as he got up trying to make an incandescent flame coming out of his hands when he felt something cold turning it off.

He turned around and saw the most beautiful creature, no one less that the sweet little girl he stopped seeing five years ago.

-Please- she said in a calmly tone- Go outside, she was just taking a picture, he wasn't making any move-

The man with his face still red relaxed a little- Still, we're going, NOW- he ordered grabbing his girlfriend's wrist and getting outside as many bodyguards got all people outside of the room.

-HELL! CAN'T WE JUST SLEEP FOR FIVE MINUTES?! –yelled the drummer, he then looked at the girl with the chestnut hair- Um, you still want an autograph? -he mocked.

The girl laughed a little- I'd appreciate it, but anyway the reason for why I'm here is because your manager told me about some control of your bodies. It won't take time- she said in a sweetly tone.

All of them grinned- You want us naked or what? -One of them played.

She blushed a little at the comment- Not necessary guys, I'm just going to see basically things since there's no time for you to left this place- she explained- but thanks for the offer, it looked interesting- she played along with them.

They laughed together as K' was still remained in silence, staring at her, _it was impossible._

_She wasn't any longer a small girl, she was a woman, she had curves all over her body, her hair was still longer and her voice turned into a deep and attractive tone. Not to mention her legs were tiny as she was wearing white high heels._

Kula cleared her throat, despite she was trying to be friendly to the band, K' was still one of them! _Can't she believe it? Sure she knew about him because he was on every magazine, every news, newspaper, so it was hard to not think about him. His blue gray eyes were still shining, his messy snow white hair looked so soft that she could almost touched it, his body was still muscular. _

-So anyway, let's get started- she assumed putting out some things as she looked that K' leave the room, she didn't say anything, maybe he hadn't recognized her, which could be the most common reason because of the many girls he'd had around.

After she finished with all the boys, some of them trying to flirt with her, she pulled them down in a modest way.

It was K's turn and still he was locked in his bedroom.

-You're going to enter there; he won't get out of his little place that silly diva- the pianist mocked.

The chestnut girl managed to chuckle a little as she went to the door knocked it nervously.

The boy wake up almost surprised and covered his eyes with his hands- What?-

-I'm your doctor now, so I have to make sure you're okay- she said and then boldly asked- Can I come in?-

K's cheeks turned into an embarrassed red but he tried the best to hide them- Whatever-

She opened the door with her first aid kit and some stuff.

-Sorry to interrupt you, but I promise it won't take too much time-

He nodded -It's okay _Kula- _he whispered her name under his breath.

-Pardon? Did you just say my name? –she asked almost desperate.

K' looked what he had done_-_ _Brilliant- _Well, yeah, it says on your shirt, isn't it?-

She looked down and felt disappointed- Uh, yeah, silly me. Okay just let me see you, you were kinda hurt when I get here-

The fire man scoffed a little- That bastard was trying to play around with me, you can't blame me-

Kula nodded- _Still a proud boy- _Well, at least you're not that hurt- she said examining his chest.

-Let me pour some medicine, and you'll feel better tomorrow-

He stepped back a little _was she going to touch him? NO WAY, he'd gone mad with her touching him, mostly because he hadn't seen her in so many years, and now of the nowhere she can just touched him? _

She snorted- Easy big boy, it won't hurt Dash I promise- she said taking a step forward.

His mouth gasped- I know Diamond- he said looking at her directly in the eyes, there wasn't any escape now.

Kula's eyes widened- You, you remember me?-

K' nodded- I do, what are you doing here anyway? –he asked, but suddenly he felt her jumping as she hugged him with all her strong.

-I really miss you- she whispered fighting her tears.

He relaxed a bit as he slowly took her into an embrace too- Me too...OW- he said in a hurt tone.

Kula looked at his back, there was an injury- Sorry, let me see the damage-

She put some cream around his back, savoring the softness of his skin, she moaned slowly. She knew this would be probably the one and last time they'll see each other.

-So, why are you here? –K' asked trying to sound relax, but with her touch it was difficult, he was fighting a problem with his mind and his heart.

-I have a friend from university, she told me about some opportunities for my career, so I decided to give it a chance, she lives near here but I think your manager saw me and paid me. So now I'm here- she explained touching him a little more.

-I see- he said looking at the mirror, she could look how concentrated she was on her work, how she batted her eyelashes.

_Crap, she's just here because of her work- _K' tried to said to himself closing his eyes with furiously.

-I'm hurting you? –Kula asked getting her hands out of his back with a sadly look on her face.

The white haired man looked at her- Huh…no, I'm still tired, that's all- he lied managing to contain his breath.

-Well, I'm done, so I'd let you sleep, it was nice to see you again- she said putting all the elements back in her kit.

He nodded- Diana's here too? -he asked trying to make some conversation. _He still didn't want her to leave so soon._

She looked at him with curiosity- Um, not really, she's in New Jersey teaching fencing, what about your sister and Max?-

-My sis is doing fine, she's pregnant again and Max is just well, Maxima- he joked laughing a little as she heard the girl chuckling a little.

-Crazy huh? I heard about his girlfriend; I met her- she told him sitting on the couch as K' sit on the one next to her.

-You did? -He asked a bit surprised and curious- Is she weird? –he questioned as Kula grinned.

-She's nice, she likes him so much so I'm happy for them- she answered- And she plays kickboxing so Max teach her some things. They look cute-

K' looked at her and raised his eyebrows- Well then, if he's happy…what about you? -He asked trying not to sound interested.

-Me? –she said in an ironic tone- Well…I love my job so much that I hadn't care about my personal life; I have my own home, my car, my pets some friends and I enjoy too much go out, so everything's fine, what about you?-

-The same. Only that I don't have pets and I don't enjoy going out as much as I had tried- he commented sighing.

She laughed a little and put her head on her left hand- Still the same old stubborn K'-

-Hey, I do as I please- he winked as both laugh.

_Man, how I have missed her, I need to meet her again. I can't let her go anymore._

_Gosh, his so handsome, I love his laugh and the way his hair moved, we have to meet again._

-So…um- she hesitated- Do you, well, for going to many parties, do you have a girlfriend?-

K' looked at her with a confused gaze, but then it felt- Not really, girls are around me, but I don't really care about a mushy relationship, and I think all of them just liked me because I'm hot- he said in a mocking tone.

Kula blushed a little at his last comment- Me too- she said- Um…um, I mean I don't have a boyfriend because of my hard work- she explained exasperating a little- Not because I'm hot, because I'm not, he, he- she laughed nervously.

The young man smirked and snorted a little- I wasn't asking, but thanks for the information-

Kula's cheeks turned to a dark red- Whoa! Look the time, I have to go, nice to see you- she ended standing up and trying to get out of that room as faster as she could. _There was no way he'd now about her still silly undying love from him._

K' sighed funny and got up too- In my opinion- he whispered taking her hand on his- I think you're hot- he flirted.

The chestnut haired girl was going to say something but she was silenced by K's lips on hers, how softly they feel, the freshness they had and how his right hand was moving slowly to her waist to maintain her composure.

She closed her eyes a bit more and melted in his kiss putting her hands on his neck and caressing his messy hair.

When the lack of oxygen got them they separated their lips gently, she giggled as kissed him one more time letting some paper on his t-shirt without his knowing.

His hands let her waist slowly as she turned around to leave- It was really nice to see you again K'-

The boy gasped- Wait! Um, you're leaving, just like that?- he said in an ironic time, as she stopped her way and turned her head a little- Well, look at your shirt, there's your answer- she flirted- Bye, see ya- and with that she made with her breath an air frozen kiss with little sparkling ices leaving the room.

He looked at his cloth as he grinned widely- Nice to see you too… _princess_- he whispered going back to his bed.

Kula's telephone number was still in his shirt.

_Maybe after all, destiny sometimes it's crazy. _

But K' and Kula liked it that way.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**End of the first story! (: **

**What do you think? Let me now please if I'm sucks LOL or I'm doing it well.**

**It was a little mushy but I tried my best to not be so fluffy. **

**Review! :D :D**


	2. Smooth

**Well, hello guys! I decided to do something a little more…um, secretly LOL.**

**Nah, just wanting to show you K' and Kula's POV by spying each other in the darkness**

**Anyway, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. These characters belong to SKN Playmore.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sneaking you in the night**

-Shhh, please be quiet ya morons- said one agent of NESTS behind some trees.

-But, he's only practicing his techniques, why do we have to do all of this? -asked one of them.

The leader one rolled his eyes- Because we need to keep him near, that's the plan A; then the next plan comes to _her- _

The five guys looked up to see a concentrated teenager. Her ruby eyes were on his muscular body; her hair was moving with the air making. She was kneeling in one of the trees.

_He surely has some good moves, I can't even think about them having pushed against my body._

_But, what would happen if we just be friends? Nothing based on works, fights, responsibilities, just he and I._

She was looking how he was punching Maxima's hands, making a rhythm with them. Although there were times he stepped back and made some fire kicks burning whatever was on his way.

-But, what do I can do? -She sighed in her mind- I can't be a traitor to my boss because he'll kill me, but either I can't kill him, I don't have the strength to do something like _that-_

Meanwhile K' stopped, putting on his black glasses again; his best friend looked at with a sly smile- I think that's enough. She doesn't know that moves of ya K'-

The white haired boy gave him a weird look- Can't you just keep your mouth shout? -he ended walking away with the cyborg behind him chuckling.

Kula, who was still hide in the tree giggle for herself- But now I do now Dash- she whispered.

-Are you done there Anti-K'? –asked one of the agents trying to visualize her.

She looked down to see many men around her- Affirmative, I've already study everything- she commented- We can go now-

All of the infiltrators nodded as they started to walk back to their respective special cars.

The blue haired young girl bitted her lips jumping smoothly of the tree, she took one breath. _I guess a sneak couldn't hurt._

She resumed her thoughts walking to where the guys left; as soon as Kula approached them she heard Max's voice.

-I'm telling you K', I'm starving, do I have to make it to you more specifically?-

The fire boy snorted- Whatever-

-Well, in that case we can hurry up, ya know? They said there are make some good hamburgers in the next block- Maxima said in a happy tone walking a little faster than his friend.

Kula laughed a little, trying not to make a sound but unluckily for her, K' heard it, not entirely sure of what but he heard something.

Her eyes widened as she crawled behind a trash can- Stupid K' Dash, continue your walking- she muttered.

The white haired boy looked all over the area, but there was nothing.

-Hey K', ya comin' or what?! -the cyborg yelled from the distance.

He tried again, but no. No success, so he left.

Kula, who was still behind the trash, relieved putting a hand over her neck- Heck, why do I have to be so self-confident?

And with that she left the place trying to not make any sound again.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Two weeks before K' had been doing the same to her, after seeing that she knew somehow his new moves after a dramatic fight._

K' and Maxima found a way to entered to NESTS Corporation, although they were on the air conducts. And, luckily after some mistakes or finding the room when she was expected to be, they found it just in time.

-Ouch, watch what you're touching! -K' whispered a little angry because Max was stretching his body over his.

-Sorry dude, I didn't know you'll need a perfect visualization- he mocked.

-Oh, shut up- K' said rolling his eyes- I just want to know what's up her new moves, because the last time she made my entire day a hell- he grunted in his teeth.

As he was silenced by mini steps coming from the glassy door, she entered with a serious look as many agents were waiting for her with grin in his face.

Kula who was still in her chestnut haired smiled mischievously, she licked her lollipop a little more as she throw the stick away, her sweet gaze turn into a dangerous one. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed.

K's blue gray eyes were laid on hers with so much curiosity and a little of _love? _He shook his head proudly of that thought.

Slowly the girl's hair changed from lovely light brown to a powerfully light blue, as her eyes which were an innocent purple turn into an incandescent red- Let's play- she muttered from herself as the agents started to run in her direction.

She avoided them easily, all of them making their best to at least touch her, but she was too good.

The way she made stones of ice in all the sizes, the way she twirled in the air making ballerina's moves to kick all of them.

_In his eyes she was dangerously beautiful, and he couldn't control think that if she was in front of him right now._

He could feel how every punch she gave it was giving to him, strangely, to his heart.

_Was he sure about what Maxima said? That maybe she was feeling the urge of running away, but couldn't have the guts to do it? What if he was right? Kula was alone…no one there would feel bad for her._

-Those bastards- he whispered to himself.

_They weren't going to feel bad for her; they only wanted her to make her mission and killed him._

_But then what?_

_Was she still going to be the terrifying Anti-K'? The smoothly pussy cat?! _

_Or she was going to be another NESTS failed project._

He couldn't think in the last option, it hurt him.

_Maybe she was always there to just confront him._

_But at least he gave him a reason to be there, just to fight, to be careful, and to watch out his moves._

He grinned a little when she saw her clapping her hands like everything was done. So it was.

-How did I do it? –she asked cheerfully turning to her normal self again.

-Wonderful, as always- greeted Diana putting a hand on her hair- C'mon, I think you're done here-

Both girls started to walk back to the building.

Maxima's jaw was dropped- That girl surely knows how to kick a butt!-

K' rolled his eyes, _but he was thinking the same ironically. _–Let's get outta here, this place creeps me-

After running away from that place the two young men walked in silence to their house.

-So new moves huh? -He emitted to himself- See ya son, Kula Diamond-

And with that the sunset set on the city.

**Soooo, how this one had gone? **

**Review guys.**

**A/N: If you want me to write in Spanish I can do it, of course. Just tell me.**


	3. Straight through my heart

**Good day ya guys. **

**Yesterday I was spending some time at the computer, when this song got stuck in my mind. **

**And I thought of sharing it with you making a little representation with this cute couple.**

**Anyway, I love this lyric.**

**K' and Kula are out of character, maybe half themselves and half part of my imagination LOL. Because she's a vampire and he's a human**

**The song is: Straight through my heart- Backstreet boys.**

**And yeah, I DON'T OWN IT, belongs to the group. **

**Enjoy it (:**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this all the time? Don't own anything here. Belongs to SNK Playmore…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_In the heart of the night. When it's dark._

_In the lights I heard the loudest noise. _

_A gunshot on the floor, oh, oh._

A normal K' was walking in the dark streets of Southtown, listening to music with his hands on his pocket.

He'd come back of a met with some friends at a cheesy bar near his department.

They had been talking about, _strange _things that happen during the cold nights when any soul is around.

-That's stupid, anybody believes that things- a proud white haired boy.

When suddenly he heard something running behind him, or at least very near, he could feel the air filling his skin.

K' turned around again decided to just continue, when he felt something strong and weak at the same time crashing in his body.

_I looked down and my shirt's turning red_

_I'm spinning around_

_Felt her lips on my neck_

_And her voice_

_In my ear, like I missed you, want you tonight_

K' skin became cold as the ice.

Until, he sensed it.

Raspy lips touching his vulnerable neck.

It was something unexpected; the only thing he'd see was her face.

She was pretty and looked so innocent with those two ruby eyes.

But at the same time she was jeopardy and crafty.

Her voice was being fired in his mind like a paper.

He felt in love without thinking where she'll drive him.

But he didn't care, he didn't know why.

But, he didn't care.

_Straight through my heart_

_A single bullet caught me _

_I can't stop the bleeding oh._

K' knew he was going to faint.

He was _her _prey.

Huh, ironic.

_Straight through my heart_

_She aimed and she shot me_

_I just can't believe it, oh_

The mysterious girl grinned as she felt his legs trembling.

He was becoming weak as she was going stronger.

_No, I can't resist and I can't be hit_

_I just can't escape this love_

_Straight through my heart, soldier down_

_My heart, soldier down, my heart_

K's words came out of his mouth almost in a silent whisper

-Who are you? What are you doing…these? –he said

She smirked as she let a kiss in his lips.

-It doesn't matter who I am- she answered putting herself a little closer to his rough body

_No, I can't resist and I can't be hit _

_I just can't escape this love_

_Straight through my heart, soldier down_

_My heart, soldier down, my heart_

It wasn't making sense, nothing was working- K' thought as he felt dizzier than he was before.

He was trying to avoid melting in her bloody and softly lips.

But it was making it more addictive.

K' was trapped, like a cat and a mouse.

_Thought I moved more than on_

_Thought I could fool her charm_

_I really wanna go but I can't leave her alone, oh, oh_

She giggled as she whispered.

-Let me ask you something-

He nodded slowly looking directly into her eyes.

-Do you believe in me now?-

K' snorted- Guess I don't have another option. You're going to kill me anyway-

She snorted- You're still talking and making coherent answers. There's plenty of time if that happens-

His eyed widened at her statement.

-Besides- she add- I'm just showing myself after seeing you walking here every weekend-

Although K' was still trying to connect all the words, the last ones made him awake.

-Have you been stalking me?!-

_Hear the sound of a love so loud_

_I just can't, I just can't ignore this feeling_

_Said she missed me and she wants me, wants me tonight_

She laughed at his tone of voice- You silly don't scream, or do you want to catch attention?-

-Answer my question- he tried to say sounded serious, but it was hardly with all the pain.

She stopped raising one eyebrow- Well, maybe I was, it's just you're so interesting-

-Interesting? HA, nice try- K' said with sarcasm.

The mysterious girl giggled- Easy boy. You aren't so much honest with yourself indeed too-

_Straight through my heart, a single bullet got me _

_I can't stop the bleeding, oh_

_Straight through my heart, she aimed and she shot me_

_I just can't believe it, oh_

K' stayed quiet for a moment- I do as I please-

_No, I can't resist and I can't be hit _

_I just can't escape this love_

_Straight through my heart, soldier down_

_My heart, soldier down, my heart_

The blue haired raised one eyebrow and smirked- Not now- she said with such a cute and strange tone at the same time- You're under _my _power, you know that, don't you?-

_In the heart of the night when it's dark_

_In the lights I heard the loudest noise_

_A gunshot on the floor, oh, oh_

The white haired snorted- Just because you caught me by surprise, which was very coward of you. At least, say your name "stalker"- he defended starting to feel weaker than he was before.

She smiled sweetly- My name? I had once before. Like you-

K's blue grey eyes widened although he was half way dizzy- Seriously _kiddo, _who are you?-

_Straight through my heart, a single bullet got me_

_I can't stop the bleeding, oh_

_Straight through my heart, she aimed and she shot me_

_I just can't believe it, oh_

-I think I've already told you who I am- she smirked –Guess… I'm making some effect on you now, literally-

K' besides being trapped, he was too proud to let her win this- Still, I don't believe you, so try me, at least you want to finish with me, GO AHEAD- he said with enough strength to make her backed away.

_No, I can't resist and I can't be hit_

_I just can't escape this love_

_Straight through my heart, soldier down_

_My heart, soldier down, my heart_

-I'm done- she said with a satisfied tone crossing her arms as her eyes became redder than they were.

K' didn't understand why she abruptly got over him, but…then he understood it.

-AAAAAAGH- he screamed in pain as his throat started to burn, big time.

She put a hand on her shoulder- Yeah, I know…hurts, isn't it?-

He looked at her as he crawled to something to support himself- I don't….AAGH…understand-

-I'm changing you. You had enough force to help me with so many bad people, and I couldn't help falling for you too- she explained approaching his sweating body as he continued muttering in pain.

K' looked at her again, seeing her much better, as she kneeled so close to him with a warm smile.

He felt how his body froze at her contact, how he felt that he was too powerful to whoever wanting to fight him.

-And…my name's Kula- she winked walking away- See you soon, K'. Be a good boy-

K' snorted as he stood up seeing that he was no longer a human. He felt _different. _

_Straight through my heart, soldier down_

_My heart, soldier down, my heart, my heart, my heart_

_Straight through my heart, soldier down_

_My heart, soldier down, my heart_

**SOOOO, what do you think? **

**I wanna to clear some things. **

**First: I saw one video of this song, but still I don't know if I had the idea of it clear. I don't know…in the video there's a girl who is a vampire LOL. **

**Second: This is a little odd of me, but I wanted to do with a song a fanfic so, I hope that you like it.**

**Third: Thanks for reviews! Maybe next time I wrote in Spanish, but of course, make the version in English too :3**

**Love! **

_**GoldenDreams_19**_


	4. Muñeca de hielo

**Hola chicos! Bueno, primero más que nada gracias por los reviews, verdaderamente las aprecio.**

**Leí que si escribía en español en cierto modo sería un alivio, así que haré ambas versiones de lo que escribiré ahora.**

**Disclaimer: KOF no me pertenece, sus propietarios son SNK Playmore, y siguiente canción tampoco, sino a Jesse y Joy y la compañía musical o disquera que la represente. **

_Mi pequeña muñeca de hielo_

Era una calurosa tarde de otoño en la ciudad de Southtown, dónde nuestro peliblanco favorito entrenaba duramente.

-Viejo, creo que ya te has esforzado demasiado, podrías tomarte un respiro- aconsejaba su fiel amigo cyborg.

K' emitió un sordo bufido mientras continuaba levantando pesas.

Máxima rodó sus ojos- Como quieras, yo iré a comer algo. Tengo demasiada hambre- asumió desapareciendo tras la puerta.

En ese mismo instante Kula y Whip entraron al gimnasio con unas cálidas sonrisas en el rostro.

La peli azulada corrió hacia K' largándose en sus brazos transmitiéndole alegría- K'! K'! Adivina qué!- le gritaba llena de emoción.

El muchacho de ojos azulados se resignó a decir que ya no se encontraba más en paz, pues Kula y su hermana no eran reconocidas por su tranquilidad y quietud. De muy mala gana soltó las pesas y se repuso en sus pies tratando de sacarse secamente a la joven de encima, quien entendió la señal y se alejó lentamente con un suave rubor en las mejillas.

Whip sonrió ante este acto y decidió hablar- Kula entró a las finales de patinaje sobre hielo, una de las pocas adolescentes con solo 16 años- finalizó tomando su mirada hacia ella de vuelta- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti-

La pequeña Pussycat sonrió amablemente- Debería practicar mi nueva rutina- comentó volteando hacia el platinado- ¿Quieres verla? La creé ayer, y me gustaría saber…si te gusta- murmuró mirando al suelo con cierta vergüenza.

K' se mordió los labios _No podía decirle simplemente que no, pero esto era tan injusto. De las pocas veces que tenía un lugar para él solo, Kula aparecía con su hiperactividad desconcentrándolo y haciendo imposible la idea de retomar su entrenamiento. _

-Como quieras- respondió de manera un poco dura dirigiéndose hacia las pesas de vuelta- Supongo que puedo mirarte desde aquí- dijo fingiendo no interés en ella.

_Porque la verdad…si tenía interés, y demasiado._

Kula asintió, a pesar de que K' fuera un amargado, el demostraba el cuidado que le tenía a ciertas cosas. Y ella podría arriesgar a decir que el peliblanco algunas veces la miraba en sus ensayos, o por lo menos eso sus locas esperanzas de romántica empedernida le dejaban soñar.

Whip, quien presenciaba toda la escena sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones, alentó la situación.

-Si necesitas música, yo puedo colocarla. Tú prepárate- ordenó dulcemente caminando hacia el equipo de música.

Kula emitió un gesto de agradecimiento mientras se adentraba en los cambiadores.

La mujer de cabellos mieles al notar que la patinadora se había ido largó una mueca de desapruebo a su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó K' fríamente mientras continuaba con sus ejercicios.

-No tienes que ser tan duro con ella, sólo quiere que veas sus movimientos. ¿Acaso te es difícil demostrar un poco de apoyo para ella?- defendió con sorna de saber que su hermano no era una persona demostrativa y positiva.

-Tch, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué sujete porras y grite su nombre alocadamente?- ironizó el platinado tomando lo poco que quedaba de agua en su botella.

Whip frunció el ceño- No vale la pena razonar contigo hermano-

Antes de que K' pudiera contestar algo, la peli azulada apareció con sus patines, su pelo recogido en una coleta delicada y una confiada mueca en su blanco nieve rostro colocándose enfrente de ambos hermanos.

-La canción se llama _Corre corazón _– informó la adolescente de ojos rubíes –Verdaderamente la siento al bailar, su letra tiene un gran significado para mí- agregó ruborizándose obviamente evitando contacto visual con el muchacho enfrente de ella.

Mientras el platinado se sentaba Seirah colocaba la música y luego de esto imitaba la acción del joven.

Kula respiró hondo mientras patinaba suavemente al centro de la pista de hielo percatándose de permanecer atenta.

De repente las luces se apagaron y las notas musicales inundaron la tan silenciosa habitación.

_Me miras diferente__  
__me abrazas y no siento tu calor__  
__Te digo lo que siento__  
__me interrumpes y terminas la oración__  
__Siempre tienes la razón_

La peli azulada comenzó a girar alrededor de los contornos cristalinos de la pista con gracia y sus ojos cerrados sintiendo la suave brisa rozar sus dos rosadas mejillas.

_¡Tú!__  
__Libreto de siempre tan predecible__  
__ya,__  
__ya me lo sé_

Whip subía el volumen del equipo, pues le gustaba mucho esa canción y sabía perfectamente el por qué el significado de ella.

K' trataba de no mostrar ninguna emoción tras su mirada, pero por dentro parecía conectarse con cada delicada patinada que realizaba la adolescente, con cada pequeño salto que provenía de sus piernas de porcelana.

_Parecía una muñeca de hielo.__  
_

__

_Así que corre corre, corre y corre corazón__  
__de los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz__  
__Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya__  
__que mis lagrimas jamás te voy a dar_

Kula apretaba sus labios con cierta pasión mientras giraba cuán bailarina en escenario sobre el mismo lugar.

Sus dóciles brazos se entrelazaban al aumentar el compás de la canción elevándose para darle firmeza y virar con más velocidad.

___Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás__  
__lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual_

-Te dije que era buena- murmuró Whip reclinándose hacia adelante para observarla mejor.

K' no respondió, en ese instante su mente estaba absorbida por los movimientos de Kula.

_Era atrapante, cada brinco provocaba en él un calor que ni sus propias llamas causarían._

_Recordaba que en los torneos era reconocida como princesa, Pussycat, o algo que se asociara al hielo._

_Y estaban, tan, tan en lo cierto. Ella era una princesa, una afable flor, era una muñeca de hielo…_

_Era __su __muñeca de hielo._

___Ya viví esta escena__  
__y con mucha pena te digo no__  
__¡conmigo no!__  
__Di lo que podía pero a media puerta se quedo__  
__mi corazón_

_Ya no había vuelta atrás para el platinado, por más de que intentara negarle a su orgullosa cabeza que esa niña era solo un fastidio, una adicta al dulce, una chillona… otra parte de él suspiraba lo contrario; le hacía notar cada bello atributo tanto físico como mental tenía: sus hermosos ojos cambiantes, de un sumiso púrpura a un flamante rojo, de sus cabellos mieles a un cielo azul…_

___Tú__  
__libreto de siempre tan repetido__  
__ya no te queda bien_

Kula volteó discretamente para mirar al platinado.

_La sorprendió, él la estaba mirando._

Sus ojos se conectaron por un segundo.

___Así que corre corree corre corazón__  
__de los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz__  
__toma lo que quieras pero vete ya__  
__que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar__  
__Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás__  
__lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual_

Ambos desviaron la mirada al unísono; K' se masajeaba un poco el cuello con cierta vergüenza, _irónico, Kula debería estar sintiendo eso en ese preciso momento. _

Pero, todo lo contrario; su rostro emitió un gran brillo de felicidad mientras se paraba nuevamente en la mitad de la pista de patinaje.

Con cierta paciencia movía nuevamente sus brazos hacia los costados mientras sus piernas danzaban de lado a lado dándole cierta postura refinada.

_Tú__  
__el perro de siempre los mismos trucos__  
__Ya__  
__ya me los sé_

Whip obviamente había notado la pequeña tensión que emanaba del cuerpo de su inquieto hermano.

Rio hacia sus adentros – ¿Y tú K'? ¿Dejarás que ese corazón se valla corriendo?-

El muchacho de fuego la miró con ojos de plato y levantó una ceja- No dejes que la canción te deje llevar- defendió cruzándose de piernas y evitando cualquier contacto visual con su hermana.

___asi que corre corree corre corazon__  
__de los dos tu siempre fuiste el mas veloz__  
__toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya__  
__que mis lagrimas jamas te voy a dar_

Terminado el ensayo, los tres jóvenes decidieron reunirse con Máxima y cenar en el restaurante de la esquina del lugar.

La semana siguiente Kula, satisfecha de haber practicado _horas y horas y horas _su coreografía se preparaba para la presentación final.

Era una mañana lluviosa y ventosa, la cual podía definir completamente el estado de ánimo de la ex agente de cabellos azulinos.

-Todo irá bien Pussycat, nosotros estaremos allí para ti- animó Máxima mirando a la adolescente por el retrovisor.

Ella al escuchar solo asintió mientras continuaba escuchando el ruido de las potentes gotas chocar contra el vidrio del vehículo y viendo cómo resbalaban traviesamente.

K' la estudiaba de reojo, podía sentir su impaciencia, podía ver de qué manera estrechaba sus nudillos con fuerza.

_Valla, para ser la chica optimista, está bastante nerviosa- _se dijo a sí mismo el peli blanco.

Los minutos que parecieron eternos finalizaron al distinguirse a unos cuantos metros el estadio de patinaje de Southtown.

Whip bajo entusiasmada abriendo la puerta de Kula con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Vamos pequeña, anímate un poco- aconsejó- Sólo da lo mejor de ti, como siempre lo haces- murmuró golpeando suavemente su hombro haciendo que la muchacha riera con cierto interés.

-Bien, creo que ya encontré nuestros lugares- avisó el cyborg sosteniendo en sus manos las entradas mientras dirigía una vez más el rostro a la joven competidora- Mucha suerte Kula, te veremos allá-

Seirah asintió acariciando discretamente su cabello acompañando a Max a par, dejando a Kula y a K' solos.

El platinado se mordió los labios con cierta exasperación _¿Pero qué rayos le iba a decir? No tenía nada en mente…_

Para su suerte ella hablo primero- Supongo que te veré luego K', disfruta el show- finalizó con cierta melancolía.

-Suerte- fue la única palabra que salió de los orgullosos labios de él. _Eres un cobarde-_ una voz le dijo en el fondo.

Para más agregar, Kula estaba pensando lo mismo.

_han sido tantaas despedidas que en verdaaad__  
__dedicarte un verso mas esta de mas__  
__asi que corre como siempre que no ire detras__  
__lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual_

Ya estaba siendo el turno de Kula y su rutina iba a la perfección, bueno casi, excepto por pequeños resbalones traicioneros de su inseguridad.

-El gran final- murmuró Whip uniendo sus manos esperando que la peli azulada hiciera su voltereta triple.

-¡SÌ!- se escuchó debajo de unas gradas; habían de ser algunas conocidas que Kula tenía y la alentaban por su exitosa pirueta.

_lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual__  
__lo has hecho ya pero al final ya me da igual._

La canción dio sus últimos solos de piano tornándose la puesta en silencio con una Kula con los ojos cerrados y el corazón en la boca.

Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron provocando que ella abriera los ojos.

Pero algo pasaba, _no era lo que ella quería._

Notaba a simple vista que K' no realizaba ninguna de las dos, seguía sentado con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

_Lo has hecho ya, y la verdad, me da igual- _susurró la princesa de hielo apretando sus puños con unas cuántas lágrimas en los ojos.

Resumió comenzar a correr, _a huir, _de ese lugar.

Se escucharon sorprendidas voces y reacciones entre las multitudes.

-¿¡Pero qué?! ¿A dónde va Kula?- preguntó con cierta intriga el cyborg decidido a visualizarla mejor, pero fue detenido por la mujer de cabellos marrones- Deja que _él vaya- _

Máxima volteo solamente para ver a su mejor amigo corriendo por la puerta donde la muchacha salió.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron deseando lo mejor.

-Kula, ¿KULA DONDE ESTÀS?- indagó K' mirando por todos los posibles pasillos en los que la peli azulada podría haberse metido.

No recibió respuesta.

Antes de que pudiera volver a preguntar sintió un leve llanto provenir de uno de los cambiadores, se acercó un poco más comprobando que se trataba de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Dije que disfrutaras del show- contestó Kula abrazándose a sí misma mientras lágrimas cristalinas seguían rodando por sus mejillas.

K' no dijo nada y decidió acercarse más- El show no sería el mismo sin ti-

Lentamente ella comenzó a levantar su rostro todo empapado y sonreír débilmente- Pues yo no quiero regresar ahí- dijo levantándose zafándose de la cercanía del platinado solamente para poder correr nuevamente.

Muy para su sorpresa K' fue más rápido y la tomó de una de sus pequeñas muñecas- Oh no, no, tú no te irás así de fácil- bromeó acercándola hacia él.

Los ojos rubíes de la adolescente parpadearon numerosas veces ante las acciones del muchacho de fuego- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Él sonrió sujetando su otra muñeca.

-No dejaré que tu corazón corra de dónde pertenece- respondió besando por primera vez sus labios, a lo cual ella respondió llevando sus manos hacia su cuello atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Una vez que se separaron, mantuvieron sus cabezas unidas- ¿No piensas volver al recibir tu premio?- bromeó K'.

Kula se rio mucho más calmada- Eso no significa nada con lo que me he conseguido ahora- terminó siendo silenciada nuevamente por K'.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK, fin de una primera historia en español :3**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que haya sido que sí.**

**La próxima vez la escribiré en inglés, pero me aseguraré de colocar otra canción la cuál también le va mucho a este pequeño fic (:**

**Reviews más que bienvenidas! **

**A/N: Okay, guys. For those who read my stories in English, I'll keep it writing it of course, next update will be this one in that language, and of course with another song who had been printed on my head LOL.**

**If you want to listened it while I'll update the another part is "Apologize- Timbaland" **

**I guess that song is very well known, match with the fic too :D **

**Okay, that's all / Eso es todo.**

_**GoldenDreams (:**_


End file.
